fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Dagdar
, Dagda |fullname = |jap_fullname = |alias = |jap_alias = |gender =Male |race =Human |relatives =Tanya (Daughter) Orsin (Son-in-law) |game =Fire Emblem: Thracia 776 Fire Emblem Awakening (SpotPass) |firstseen =Chapter 1: The Warrior of Fiana (joins at Chapter 8x: Dagdar's Mansion or Chapter 9:The Emblem of Noba) Xenologue 4: Lost Bloodlines 1 (Awakening) |class =Warrior |mirage = |voiceby = }} Dagdar is a playable character in Fire Emblem: Thracia 776. 45 years of age in Thracia 776, he is the leader of the reformed Mount Violdrake Bandits and the father of Tanya. He also serves as a father figure to Marty. Alongside Eyvel and Finn, Dagdar is a founder of the Fiana Freeblades. Profile Dagdar first appears in Chapter 1, where he, along with Tanya and Marty, takes up arms to assist Eyvel in quelling Raydrik's invasion of Fiana. Dagdar, along with the rest of the Fiana Freeblades, is later separated from Leif and Eyvel in Chapter 3, as the prince is captured by Raydrik. He then retreats back to Mount Violdrake to plan an assault on Manster. After Leif is reunited with the Fiana Freeblades, he makes his way to Mount Violdrake in Chapter 8, where he finds that Dagdar had been betrayed by Gomes, a member of the Mount Violdrake bandits. Leif then storms Dagdar's mansion in Chapter 8x, where he finds Dagdar and Tanya overwhelmed by the bandits under Gomes' command. Dagdar reunites with Leif here, and although shocked by the news of Eyvel's capture, resolves to aid Leif in rescuing her. After Leif's army successfully secures control over Manster in Chapter 24, they embark on a mission to rescue Eyvel in Chapter 24x. Here, Sara uses the Kia Staff to undo Eyvel's petrification, reuniting Dagdar with Eyvel. In response to her Dagdar then goes on to continue supporting Leif in his cause to liberate Northern Thracia from the Grannvale Empire in the Final Chapter. Dagdar returns back to Mount Violdrake thereafter, rallying his brigand underlings to continue farming the wastelands, eventually transforming them into a land rich with nutrition. If Dagdar dies, he becomes the Deadlord Tigris who is fought in the Final Chapter. Personality Though uncouth in his mannerisms due to having spent much of his life as a brigand, Dagdar has a heart of gold, one that sees him willing to lend his aid to people whom he cares for. This can be seen in Chapter 1, where he chooses to help Eyvel to quell Raydrik's invasion of his own free will, worried that she is unable to stave off the advancing troops on her own. While he may be coarse in his speech, Dagdar is not prone to anger easily, as he initially attempts to parley with Gomes in Chapter 8x. He is only provoked to retaliate against Gomes with violence when the latter refuses to talk and insults him. In-Game ''Fire Emblem: Thracia 776 Recruitment |} Base Stats Growth Rates |15% |10% |5% |10% |10% |30% |10% |5% |1% |} Supports |} |} Overall Dagdar's poor growths is offset by his solid base stats. Charge enables him to strike more often due to his high HP and enemies generally lacking Speed. Combined with the Brave or Master Axe, Dagdar's mediocre Speed is rendered negligible. He also has 7 Movement, which is 1 more than the average infantry unit, allowing him to keep up with mounted units outdoors and outpace other units indoors. Dagdar does not need any skill manuals since he can do well enough with Charge. He can still benefit from having Vantage and a Brave or Master Axe, which will enable him to deal two powerful strikes before the enemy has a chance to even initiate combat. Overall, Dagdar is an excellent character early on and remains useful throughout Thracia 776 because of his good base stats. He is a solid choice if you need to add another combat unit to your army. ''Fire Emblem Awakening SpotPass '*'Enemy only, joins unequipped Endings ''Thracia 776 Dagdar - Ex-brigand of Mount Violdrake (紫竜山の元山賊 Murasaki Tatsuyama no moto sanzoku) :"Returning to Mount Violdrake, Dagdar again gathered his underlings and set them to restoring the barren land. After a few years, the soil around Mount Violdrake was reborn into rich, fertile farmland." Quotes Thracia 776 Awakening Etymology Dagda is an important god in Irish mythology and a father-figure. This is befitting of Dagdar's relationship with Tanya and Marty. Trivia *Due to Marty's ending title, it is speculated that Dagdar may have fatherly or even romantic feelings towards the young brigand. Gallery File:Dagdar (TCG Series 4).jpg| Dagdar as he appears in the TCG as a Level 10 Warrior. File:DagdarFE5.png|Dagdar's portrait in Thracia 776. File:Dadgar FE5 Warrior.png|Dagdar's battle model as a Warrior in Thracia 776. Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem: Thracia 776 characters